


Magical Moi [Vid]

by ApocalypseInc (RevolutionaryJo)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-19
Updated: 2003-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/ApocalypseInc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A hastily assembled tribute to Gilderoy Lockhart with music from Camelot. See, you CAN make a vid about a character with an ego without setting it to "I'm Too Sexy."</p></blockquote>





	Magical Moi [Vid]

**Download:**  
[Zipped AVI (38.7MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/vids/download/ApocalypseInc-HP-MagicalMoi.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> A hastily assembled tribute to Gilderoy Lockhart with music from Camelot. See, you CAN make a vid about a character with an ego without setting it to "I'm Too Sexy."


End file.
